Silver Sulfadiazine (SSD) is the most widely used topical antimicrobial agent in the world and while effective against a wide variety of pathogens, i has been shown to delay wound healing. Formulation of SSD into creams and gels with the inclusion of a naturally-occurring component additive has been shown to significantly lower the toxicity of the formulation, improve the solubility of SSD, and improve the efficacy of the drug against several leading burn pathogens. The major specific aims of the proposed research involve the preparation & formulation/processing of the SSD in cream and gel formulations with varying concentrations of the naturally-occurring additive, determination of antimicrobial efficacy, cyto-compatability, and evaluation in an infected burn wound model in the rat. The primary objectives of the proposed therapy are: 1) resolution of infection, 2) improvement of healing, and 3. reduction in overall inflammation. This innovative and rational approach to an improved topical antimicrobial therapy is founded on the basis of several different studies that have revealed promising bioapplicable attributes of this improved and commonly applied therapy. The end- goal of this project is to enable the next phase of development of one or more of these novel microbicidal formulations that will be targeted for the treatment of burn wounds.